A Section Eight
by Mathus T. Quill
Summary: Klinger is still bucking for a section eight. Henry may be inclined to give him one... if he urns it. WARNING: Slash Henry Klinger


Unusual Paring: Henry Blake & Klinger

"A Sex-tion Eight"

"Colonel Blake…you have to let me out. I'm crazy…Nuts. I'm as bonkers as a snow salesman in Siberia. What can I do to show you that?" Kneeling in front of Henry's desk in a bright green chiffon gown, looking ready for any southern garden party, Maxwell Klinger clasped his hands before himself as if in prayer.

"I just know that you are Army…Olive drab thru and thru. If there was any reason…any cause…any thing that made me necessary, important, mandatory to this war…but guard duty, corpman, laundry, KP DUTY? With my family needing me, my mother would die if she even knew that I was in Korea. I have got to get back there…" Looking down at the kneeling man…and the ridiculous dress. Henry thought if he was a real man, he would just shut up and soldier. If he was a real woman, she could take care of him, help slack these urges…take down the fleshy tower that was rising in his olive drab fatigues at that very moment. God Loraine, I miss you so much. Well, time to get Klinger off his knees and out of my office. I wish he would just give this up. Loose the dresses, stop fishing for this stupid section eight and get on with his duty. If only I could call his bluff, offer him an out, with such huge strings attached that he would never go there, find something even he won't do…my God, it just might work…why didn't I think of this before?

"OK, Klinger, that's enough" as Max started to stand, Henry gestures for him to stay where he is.

"You say you want out. You say that you will do ANYTHING to get home, but you already know the one thing you could do. The one unforgivable sin in this mans army. That's the key isn't it, this MAN'S army. All you have to do is not fit in."

Looking up from the floor, his face awash with confusion Max says

"This is fitting in? PLEASE, if you know something…some dodge, some trick, if there is some form I don't fill out, TELL ME. Is there some "i" I don't dot or some "t" I don't cross, whatever I need to do…I have got to get out of this place."

"Its simple Klinger. You are dressed properly, and even in the proper position to take care of the minor service that you need to give, to make your self ineligible for service…in this MAN'S army." Getting up from his desk, Henry walks around to stand right in front of Klinger, his throbbing erection forcing the front of his uniform pants far out in an obvious tent, pointed straight at Max's face.

"Actually, I'm surprised at you…considering that you have been wearing dresses for so long, with no results, I figured you would have upped the stakes by now, been caught in bed with some enlisted man, a quick trip home stateside with a minor court case. With your friends here to testify of your early activities with the ladies, you could say this was a new development in your life, a shift in lifestyle, as it were. All that you need is the evidence from a superior officer, that you were caught in the commission of a homosexual act…so, Klinger, what do you say." With a waggle of his hips, Henry figured he had finally called Max's bluff for a section eight. Little did he know...

In two seconds, Klinger slid forward on his bare knees, hiking up the chiffon of his dress to keep it from getting wrinkled. Unzipping Henry's straining fly and reaching inside, Max had his CO's cock out and in moments had taken its entire length down his throat. Henry's eyes bugged out as he felt the warm moist enclosure wrap around his manhood, making his toes curl and his buttocks clench with the pleasure of the unexpected warmth. The shock left Henry gasping, his finger clenching and reaching. As Klinger mouth began traveling up and down his colnenel's cock, Henry's hands drifted automatically, to the back of Max's head…accelerating the speed of his motion. Henry may have had different expectations, but with his wife 3,000 away, he was not complaining.

"Oh, God Klinger…its…you…Gllahhagah." As Henry's eyes rolled back and he departed the realm of cohesive thought, he thrust powerfully with his hips, slamming his full length into the warm, moist cavity of Max's throat. Klinger started to choke on the length of his commanding officer, resisting the hands holding his head into position. The look of panic in his eyes finally reached Henry, in that warm happy place he had retreated to inside his mind.

"Sorry Klinger, I guess I wasn't expecting you to do…what you did. Where did you learn to do…this?"

Max smiled, as Henry let him back off his cock, "My Uncle Habbib was a salami merchant. I've always said so…I just never mention what kind of salami he was selling. You know how they say most boys had "experimental contact" with homosexual sex in their youth? Well, I had Uncle Habbib. That man was amazing…he could take an entire length of…Ullpmffp"

"Enough talk, more suck," said Henry "You don't expect me to just sign that section eight blind do you? Show me some real Fairy leanings…convince me you are the queer that the army will be willing to kick out of the service. Take my meat you amazing Lebanese salami seller. Take it all!"

The silence, punctuated by the occasional slurp or gagging sound, made it obvious that Henry had nothing else to say, and wasn't about to let Klinger get another word out, when he could be sucking Henry off, into mindless bliss. After a time…Henry's voice began again…with rumbling moans…leading to growling cries of near pain…to full-throated shouts of extecy. As he reached a penultimate shout, he shot a healthy load colonel spunk into the waiting mouth of the dress wearing man kneeling before him. Max swallowed it all, never missing a drop.

With his knees wilting in the post climax afterglow…Henry reached behind his chair, snagged a bottle of scotch and two glasses. Pouring two healthy fingers of scotch for himself and his visitor, he leaned back in his desk, tucking his spend member back into his fly. Clinking glasses with Klinger he asked.

"So…same time next week?"

fin

This is my first attempt in M*A*S*H slash. Oppions are appreciated. I hope you like it.


End file.
